Indivisible
by SkippingThrough
Summary: Gaara calls Kankuro for the first time at 12:45pm on a Sunday. Kankuro remembers, because he marked it on his calendar with a big red circle and a question mark. Sand Siblings-centric. Modern AU.


Gaara calls Kankuro for the first time at 12:45pm on a Sunday. Kankuro remembers, because he marked it on his calendar with a big red circle and a question mark. At the time, Kankuro was really tempted to text Temari a screenshot before passing out. He chose not to risk it.

He'd probably be able to recall the contents of the phone call, too, if he hadn't been groggy and hungover from the night prior.

The one time he decided to head to bed early and something interesting happened. Of course. Times like these, it really doesn't pay to be the life of the party.

If Kankuro concentrates, he can almost convince himself that hearing Gaara's tinny voice over the phone ask him what Temari would want for her upcoming birthday was more than just his hangover screwing with him.

Then again, he's been known to have hallucinations depending on his level of drunkenness.

It's the nostalgic taste of his first true freedom that comes back to him with each dirty shot-glass that keeps him coming back for more. The whoops and hollers of somewhere between tipsy and drunk off their asses college students also help.

Nobody ever said peer pressure wasn't a hell of a drug.

Now, Kankuro can't do much but stare. His brother's distinctive red hair is bobbing through a crowd that spreads for him like he's Moses. The looks on their terrified faces make Kankuro want to laugh, but he was like that too, once. The reminder shuts him up.

Gaara fixes his eyes on Kankuro's and smoothly makes his way over. He is less smooth when perching on the edge of the grimy bar stool next to Kankuro's.

"Hello, Kankuro," Gaara says placidly. His mouth twitches a few times before coming back to its original resting position. Kankuro, in mildly horrified fascination, figures that was a smile. At least therapy is really going places, he thinks.

Kankuro has to lean in to be heard over the music, so he closes the distance in a single, uncomfortable move as if he's ripping off a band aid.

"Hey, Gaara. What are you doing here?"

Gaara looks a lot less sure at the question. It looks like they're both in unfamiliar territory now.

"I...," He hesitates, then lifts up the dark little bag Kankuro hadn't even noticed he was holding in the low lights.

It's very well put together. Kankuro can see the tops of colorful pieces of tissue paper, artfully arranged and peeking out from the top. There even seems to be a birthday card. With the proper number on it.

Color him impressed. And not drunk enough for this.

He takes a breath and remembers his status as the older sibling. Kankuro bites the bullet.

"Do you want to give it to Temari?" Kankuro takes a wild stab.

Gaara shakes and Kankuro casually leans away and gestures for the bartender to bring him another drink the the same fluid movement. He's definitely never practiced it in the mirror before. Nope.

"If she doesn't mind," Gaara finally says. Kankuro sort of feels like he's having a very small mental breakdown or maybe reality is collapsing around him, but he does his self-appointed elder sibling duty.

"That way," He gestures with his hand. The direction he gestures in happens to be the dance floor, which is even more badly lit than the bar. Gaara looks unimpressed but it's pretty hard to tell with him.

Kankuro sighs and gets ready to stand (because he's really not cruel enough to let Gaara wander out there with all those unsuspecting people) when a drunken blonde figures comes out from the corner of his eye.

She stops in shock at the sight of both of them and Kankuro can actually see the momentary _what the fuck_ that goes through her head. He can sympathize.

She approaches with almost as much caution as Gaara did.

"Hey Gaara, I didn't know you were planning on joining us."

Temari smiles beautifically and Kankuro remembers that letting a drunk Temari near Gaara is maybe not the best idea he's ever had.

"Happy birthday, Temari," He says with another attempt at a smile. Gaara stands suddenly before drawing her into a stiff and somehow formal hug. Temari looks a bit shaken but otherwise fine.

Gaara lets go of her and shoves the gift bag into her hands. The crowd parts for him with the same horrified awe. Kankuro thought it would've gotten old by now, but you can't teach an old dog new tricks.

Temari smiles at Gaara's back and looks at him.

"That was- that was a good start."

Then again, Gaara's learning. And they are too.


End file.
